Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori Tadase Hotori (辺里 唯世, Hotori Tadase?) is a boy in the same year as Amu and serves as King's Chair of the Guardians. Like Amu, he is actually a shy person and is not good at public speaking; instead, he Character Changes with his Guardian Character, Kiseki. Although he is popular with the girls, when a girl confesses their love to Tadase, he will have Kiseki reject her. However, whenever he hears the word "ouji" ("prince"), or anything resembling the word "ouji", he Character Changes into an egotistical king who seeks world domination. Amu develops a crush on Tadase soon after she transfers into the school. His love interest is Amulet Heart, Amu's Character Transformation with Ran, but it later becomes Amu herself. In episode 39, Kiseki's egg turns into an X Egg because Tadase lost his self esteem by not being able to find the Embryo. With the help of Amulet Heart, Tadase turns back to normal. Tadase has known Ikuto and Utau since childhood, but he does not talk about it in detail until the Guardians are about to face Utau in their final battle. Amu and Tadase reconcile soon after, though. Later on, he agrees to help Amu save Ikuto from Easter. Tadase confesses his love for Amu in chapter 28 (episode 74 in the anime) while Ikuto was hiding in Amu's closet. Ikuto over heard and made fun of Tadase, only to protect him, which he knew nothing about. When Tadase was facing against Ikuto in chapter 35, his staff becomes a sword called Royal Sword in episode 99. Tadase ventures into the Eggs' Cradle with Amu, but subsequently gets separated from Amu due to a meteor shower. The future Tadase, who looks like Tsukasa helps Amu and reveals himself to be Tadase. In the anime television series, Tadase is voiced by Reiko Takagi. He is portrayed by Hidemi Hikita in the musical. Guardian Character ;Kiseki (キセキ?) :Kiseki is Tadase's Guardian Character. Kiseki was born for a combination of Tadase's desire to be stronger and the dream of world domination. Because of this, Kiseki is extremely egotistical and often demanding, and doesn't like obeying others. He frequently calls other Guardian Characters to go on "Special Secret Meetings." A running gag is that the other Guardian Characters will almost always ignore him when he starts up a meeting. Kiseki is aware of Tadase's crush on Amu and acts the same way as Amu's Guardian Characters whenever Tadase seems to be confessing to Amu. Kiseki holds a grudge against Ikuto's Guardian Character, Yoru. During Character Change, Tadase gains the confidence to overcome his shyness. However, sometimes Tadase will become an egotistical person who seeks world domination. Although Tadase could not Character Transform with Kiseki at first, they later gain this ability with the help of Amu after Kiseki's egg gets tainted with an X, becoming Platinum Royale. In the anime television series, Kiseki is voiced by Kaya Miyake. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.